Dragon Age: Last Flight
} |supertitle = Romanzo |px = 270px |autori = Liane Merciel |illustratori = Stefano Martino, Andres Ponce, German Ponce, Alvaro Sarraseca (edizione deluxe) |editori = Tor Books |pagine = 301 |data di pubblicazione = 16 settembre 2014 (US) }} Dragon Age: Last Flight è un romanzo scritto da Liane Merciel, e pubblicato da Tor Books il 16 settembre 2014. Non sembra sia mai uscita una versione tradotta in italiano. E' stata rilasciata anche un'edizione deluxe da Dark Horse Books il 17 settembre 2019, che rivela nuove illustrazioni di Stefano Martino, Anders Ponce, German Ponce e Alvaro Sarraseca. Sinossi I Custodi Grigi sono nuovamente eroi nel Thedas: l'Arcidemone è stato sconfitto con estrema facilità, e la prole oscura è stata scacciata nel sottosuolo. Il Flagello è finito. O almeno così sembra. ''Valya, una giovane elfa maga recentemente reclutata tra i Custodi, ha ricevuto il compito di studiare l'archivio storico precedente ai Flagelli per ottenere informazioni sul rapporto di una nuova tipologia di prole oscura piuttosto preoccupante. La sua ricerca del quarto Flagello la porta a scoprire lo scarabocchio di un codice nei margini di un'antica mappa, e il diario segreto di Isseya, una degli ultimi fantomatici cavalcatori di grifoni. Mentre svela gli oscuri segreti racchiusi nella storia di Isseya, Valya inizia a dubitare tutto ciò che credeva di sapere sugli eroici Custodi Grigi...Traduzione non ufficiale'' Trama Personaggi Alcuni dei personaggi principali del libro, divisi per ere, sono: 'Era del Drago' * Caronel - Un Custode Grigio mago ed elfo del Ferelden, dislocato alla Fortezza di Weisshaupt. * Laros - Un nano ex-Templare, ora una recluta dei Custodi. * Reimas - Ex-Templare, ora una recluta dei Custodi. * Sekah - Mago apprendista del Circolo di Hossberg e recluta dei Custodi. * Valya - Maga elfa del Circolo dei Magi di Hossberg e recluta dei Custodi. 'Era Sacra' * Amadis Vael - leader della compagnia di mercenari ''Ruby Drakes.Non tradotto * Calien - Corvo di Antiva e mago del sangue. * Edelys - Nana Custode Grigio che venne reclutata poco dopo la fine del quarto Flagello. * Garahel - Custode Grigio ed Eroe del quarto Flagello. * Isseya - Custode Grigio e sorella di Garahel. * Lisme - Mago umano e Custode Grigio. * Munk - Nano Custode Grigio e fratello di Tunk. * Ogosa - Nana Custode Grigio di origini senzacasta, assegnata alla Fortezza di Haine. * Tunk - Nano Custode Grigio e fratello di Munk. Luoghi Il romanzo si ambienta in svariati luoghi del Thedas, inclusa la città di Wycome nei Liberi Confini, la Tomba della Sposa in Rosso''traduzione non ufficiale di ''Red Bride's Grave, la città capitale di Hossberg nelle Anderfel e la città di Ayesleigh a Rivain. Curiosità *La copertina del romanzo è stata realizzata da Tom Rhodes."This is the cover art I did for the Dragon Age novel Last Flight" * Nel 5:12 Era Sacra, Garahel fa una battuta circa l'aver sedotto un Qunari. Tuttavia, i Qunari arrivano nel Thedas solo nel 6:30 Era dell'Acciaio.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 47 * Nel capitolo 19, 5:20 Era Sacra, Isseya parla a qualcuno con il titolo di Campione di Kirkwall. Questo andrebbe in conflitto con un codice di Dragon Age II, che stabilisce che Hawke è il primo Campione che Kirkwall abbia mai avuto. Ma è stato rivelato che si è trattato di un errore di battitura, il Campione con cui parla Isseya è di Porto Brullo, e non di Kirkwall."Dragon Age: Last Flight" * Ser Gaston de Montfort, antenato del Duca Prosper Cyril de Montfort, viene visto parlare brevemente al concilio di guerra di Gaharel. * Amadis Vael è parente di Sebastian Vael, potenziale compagno in Dragon Age II. * Isseya nota che ad un certo punto, nella battaglia finale, l'elmo di Garahel cade. Lo stesso Elmo di Garahel finisce a Kirkwall durante l'Era del Drago.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 248 Riferimenti Categoria:Romanzi